A Brother's Love
by FrodoBaggins88
Summary: Boromir and Faramir talk after their father leaves, and Boromir realizes just how much of a burden his brother bears.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any characters within this story. They belong to Tolkien

**A Brother's Love**

Boromir lifted his head after his father left, beholding his brother's saddened state. Why did their father do that to him? Why did he always compare them? "He is wrong, Faramir," he said at length, after they had gazed silently at one another for a while.

"Pardon?" asked Faramir, for he had been deep in thought.

"He is wrong to compare you and me, Brother. He is wrong about a lot of things. He thinks he knows me so well – thinks he can tell you what I think of you. If only he would take a step back and _really_ talk to me. More importantly, he needs to know you better. He thinks –"

"He blames me," Faramir stated quietly.

"I beg your pardon, my brother?" Boromir stepped down from the low platform he was on to near his brother.

"He blames me," he said a little louder.

Boromir noted sadly the tears that brimmed up in his younger brother's eyes. "He blames you for what, little brother?" he asked, smiling in hopes of being able to discredit whatever his brother believed, to comfort him.

"For her," the short reply.

"Faramir, what does he blame you for?" Boromir walked a little closer.

"For her death!" he shouted, the vast room resounding his voice. He wanted to be left alone to think. He needed fresh air, not the stale air that still held his father's stench. "For her death," he repeated, his voice hushed.

Boromir stood dumbfounded. "Why –" he started, his voice quiet. He paused at loss for words. "Why would he blame you for someone's death, Faramir? And whose death at that?"

"He holds me responsible for mother's death."

"Mother? Of all the senseless things I've heard, Faramir, that is the most senseless!" He smiled incredulously. "Father would never blame you for that."

Fararmir simply stood, gazing at the wall behind Boromir with dolor in his eyes. He could not speak. His own brother was thinking of what he had said with incredulity.

"You really believe this, don't you, little brother?" Boromir asked, his smile being replaced with pity. "What would you make you think such a thing?"

"I overheard him speaking with someone a few days ago, Boromir, and what he said – it hurt me. He said how disappointed he was of me, that I was nothing like you. He told the person how much he wished I had qualities like you." Tears of deep sorrow began to appear in his eyes, and his voice lowered with each sentence. "And, the last I heard before I left was him saying how much he wished I was not born, for his dearest Findula would still be with him."

Boromir looked into his brother's eyes, placing his hands on Faramir's shoulders and holding him at length before pulling him into a consoling hug. "I love you, little brother. Father loves you, too. He just needs to realize it. He is wrong to compare you and me as he so often does, and he is wrong to blame you for our mother's death." He pulled away and kissed his brother's forehead. Holding Faramir at arms length, he smiled calmly. "I will speak with father. I will not suffer him to continue in his conversation any longer. Too long has he acted in this manner, and I can no longer suffer it to pass without acknowledgement or challenge. It hurts me, Faramir, to see him everyday talk down to you. You work every bit as hard as me, little brother. Do not take what he says to heart. He knows not of whom he is speaking."

"Boromir," Faramir began, pulling away, "I would that you speak not to Father. Let me handle it. If you fight my battles for me, he will never respect me. Furthermore, I am used to it. It hurts me, yes, but then you remind me of my worth. There are days I think I cannot go on, but then, brother – then you remind me, as you did today, of what foolishness father spouts out. I appreciate your concern, Borormir, but please, let me fight my own battle this time."

"Alright, little brother," Boromir consented, smiling with respect. "All will go well. Do not worry." Faramir's eys shone with appreciation, and the two embraced. _Father, please, listen to him,_ Boromir thought, as he pulled away and left, turning back to show a smile of assurance to his beloved brother.

_.El Fin._


End file.
